


Hungry

by BlueAlmond



Series: Dictated by Nature [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character study???, Established Relationship, Fluff, Internal Monologue, It was going to be just porn and then it wasn't, M/M, Smut, Some Plot, humor???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlmond/pseuds/BlueAlmond
Summary: Alexander loves many things about married life, but one of his favorites would be Aaron’s heats.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> It is not necessary to read anything else in this series to understand it.

The first time Alexander had watched porn, he’d been thirteen and he’d been incredulous, shocked, overwhelmed and turned on, all at once. He hadn’t really understood what he was seeing. He’d only heard rumors and vague explanations of what a heat was supposed to be like, but he’d never imagined an omega in heat would look and sound the way the one on the screen did. The one on the screen had looked feral. Desperate. Verging on pathetic in an arousing way that felt wrong. He felt wrong for finding it so captivating because, wasn’t sex supposed to be something between a couple? Why was there no trace of any personality or intelligence on the creature that was writhing and whining with vacant eyes?

Once he grew a little bit, he understood how wrong those videos were. Not because they were not accurate, but because an omega in heat couldn’t consent, and from behind the screen he could never know if they had previously agreed to be recorded. It was possible they had, but he preferred not to risk it. The videos made him uncomfortable anyway, after he started questioning that. Besides, heats were supposed to be intimate. Still, he would have to actively share one with an omega to be able to recognize the person underneath the hunger. And he had been nervous, all the week prior after his girlfriend at the time had asked him to, thinking that his innocent, tender Eliza would be replaced by some succubus wearing her face; so he was immensely relieved when he entered her room, her _nest_ , and only found her. Sure, she was incredibly turned on, deliciously ready for him, and insatiable for about three days, but she was still herself. There had been long hours in which she’d been clearly out of it, in an inebriated-like state, but at the end of the day, she knew exactly who he was, and she knew what she wanted. Yes, she was braver, uninhibited, but at no point Alexander could’ve forgotten what kind of person she really was. After that, he was a lot less reluctant to help anyone with their heats. Or he would’ve been, if he would’ve been single longer. But after they broke up, he was only single, all in all, for a little over eighteen months—without counting a few short interruptions—before he started dating Aaron. And quite early into that, he decided that he could never be with anyone else. That he didn’t want to be with anyone else, ever again. For once, he could see himself growing old next to somebody.

Besides, Aaron’s heats were a wonderful thing.

Whenever he heard people talking about heats, spreading all those misconceptions about what they really were, he would mostly roll his eyes and think of the discrepancies with his own memories, as far as he was alone or in a place where he could afford a sudden boner, which was hardly avoidable if he ever thought of his mate like that. Because his mate didn’t turn into a completely different person. He didn’t suddenly forget his own name and laid on the closest surface to beg for a knot from a stranger. No. More than needy, Alexander liked to use the word _hungry_. When his heat started, Aaron stared at Alexander like he wanted to eat him, and by the way his mouth would devour his, thirsty for the bitter saliva filled with alpha hormones, it wasn’t too farfetched. And the process of getting there? The slow hours in where his skin would turn feverish and his mind foggy little by little before his heat peaked, were as alluring as they could get.

Even so, in the few occasions Alexander had been a little late and had arrived home to find an Aaron that was well over the edge, completely naked, growling and glaring at him for the delay, demanding to be filled and tearing the clothes off of Alexander, sinking his nails in his skin and riding him before he even knew what was happening, had been extremely fun. He almost felt tempted to do it on purpose, but Aaron would never forgive him. Besides, there was something special in being with his mate at every step of the way, before things got entertaining, while it was only uncomfortable and unpleasant. It was a different sort of intimacy, but one that Alexander adored, and wouldn’t change for the world.

There had been a time where he’d been selfish enough to think that he could never skip his job for something like that. A time where his priorities had been all messed up, and he’d felt entitled to decide when was a right time for it and when it wasn’t. Incredibly enough, Aaron had met him when he was still like that and didn’t immediately break up with him. He was thankful for that, honestly. He’d been so obnoxious, daring to suggest that there could be something as a convenient time for a heat. In reality, they were never convenient. His husband was a high-level, which meant he spent five days in that hazy state, which kept him from doing anything productive. He knew that if it were healthy, Aaron would take suppressants every time, but it was bad for his body. Even taking them for two consecutive heats had some consequences. And it was only fair that, in solidarity, Alexander lost those five days too. And he got some amazing sex out of it, no less. But it wasn’t just about that. Some people think instincts are all about procreation but they’re also about survival. When his mate was in heat, sex wasn’t the only thing in Alexander’s mind. Keeping them safe and fed was. During heat, an omega’s metabolism slowed, and sometimes he would have to insist vehemently to get Aaron to eat or drink anything. So that was a large part of those five days.

The rest of those five days though, were one of his favorite things.

Before the first peak of the week, Aaron would doze off for a little while, no more than an hour, and that’s how Alexander knew it was about to start. It had taken him some time to notice any changes that could warn him Aaron was about to wake up, beyond the delicious smell that could’ve drown him. The first couple of times that had been the one thing he had noticed, but it had been increasing slowly yet constantly so he still had been surprised when Aaron had suddenly jumped him.

Nowadays, he could recognize all the signs. He noticed the way Aaron’s fingers twitched, how his breathing turned more and more shallow, and the way his muscles would tense. He wouldn’t open his eyes till the very end, and even then, they wouldn’t seem precisely alert, but glazed and unfocused. No, unfocused was not an accurate description, when they wouldn’t drift away from Alexander.

Now that he could notice all those things, he could get everything ready with minutes to spare. So, before Aaron could even open his eyes, Alexander would undress himself and then his mate, right in time for him to wake ready and hungry. When in heat, there was no time for foreplay. Alexander had tried, a couple of times. Especially because Aaron’s sweat and precum tasted exceptionally sweet when in heat, but Aaron was very close to bite his head off. He actually had ripped some of his hair the few times Alexander had blown him before knotting him at least once. The only thing that made him instantly compliant was having Alexander’s cock inside him right away, and he would moan with both surprise and delight every time he woke up to that. Still, just fucking wasn’t enough to satisfy him, and soon enough Aaron’s caresses and praises would turn into sharp fingernails sinking into his back and arms and demanding pleas that were exquisitely obscene. During the first few minutes, there would be no whining, only purring and groaning and ‘ _yes, yes, like that Alex yes, so big, so great, such a good alpha for me_ ’ while his ankles locked behind Alexander and threatened to dictate their own pace whenever Alexander wasn’t going fast enough. Then words would become scarce as Aaron proceeded to devour Alexander’s mouth, hands tangling in Alexander’s hair while a frivolous tongue fucked his mouth and keenly brushed against the inside of his cheek and the roof of his mouth.

Alexander liked to think he had some skills, but in all truth during the first peak of Aaron’s heat, there was no time or space for technique. The omega’s main goal, the one thing they were after was not the pressure of Alexander’s cock against his walls, not his hand around him, not even his mouth. It was only what would come after, so he needed to be fast. That was only the beginning, after all. There would be time later to get what he wanted. But first, he needed to try at least to satiate his mate’s desperate appetite if only for a little while. If it took him too long, there would come something quite similar to begging that wasn’t nearly as arousing as that was under normal circumstances. Aaron’s face would twist with something like betrayal while his voice would take an unhappy tone. There would be words again, and Alexander knew that he couldn’t be doing a very good job if his omega in heat was still capable of forming words, but what was worse was what those would be, like ‘ _come on, hurry! I need it, I need it, alpha, please, please, why aren’t you giving it to me?_ ’ and in the few occasions they would reach that stage Alexander couldn’t help to feel a little offended because he was doing his fucking best down there and it wasn’t fair—he had told Aaron about it once, back when they’d only been dating for a year, and the bastard had only laughed and said: ‘ _Well, clearly you weren’t fucking at your best, my love_ ’, so Alex hadn’t brought it up again. It still hurt his pride. He felt underappreciated.

But once they were passed that first knot, things would only get better. It would take about half an hour for the knot to deflate, and then Aaron would usually sleep for few minutes more. On the first day it would be rare to get him to eat or drink anything at all, but the rest of the time, right after that first sleep was the best moment to bring some food to his lips and encourage him to consume it while still content and relaxed. Soon after that, his muscles would tense again, and Alexander would be ready for it. He always liked the second encounter best, because Aaron would go for kissing first, and he would allow Alex’s hands to wonder. He wouldn’t complain if he got fingers instead of a dick, and he would moan shamelessly at the intrusion, welcome the sensations for a while. As days went by, the extension of time he would do that before grabbing Alexander’s wrist and deciding it had been more than enough and demanded his dick would increment, but as for the first day, it was still pretty short.

Alexander didn’t mind, though. How could he? When as soon as he gave Aaron what he wanted, he would focus on it and abandon his mouth for a little while, which meant it was Alexander’s opportunity to taste around. First, he would kiss around his jaw, nip behind his ear, lick the sweet, sweet scent and sweat and get lost in the sensations that wanted to overwhelm him. But then, before Aaron tried to reclaim his mouth, he would pin Aaron’s wrists to the bed and sink his teeth right over the omega’s scent gland, which was almost always good enough to tip him over the edge. The longer they stayed together, the better he tasted, and if he wasn’t so used to it he didn’t know how he could bring himself to ever let go. It was difficult, when the feeling was so delicious, but if he kept the pressure for too long, Aaron’s neck would be sore even days after his heat, so he had to be careful. And it was damn difficult. But it was worth it. Every time he woke up in the morning to find the familiar mark in his mate’s neck, which hadn’t had the time to vanish in years, filled Alexander’s heart with warmth and pride. He knew he was damn lucky, but he also knew it wasn’t just luck what kept him there. He kept himself there, doing his best to maintain a healthy relationship with his mate. His wonderful, delicious, incredibly erotic mate, that was just perfect for him.

Like two pieces of a puzzle, after two wonderful orgasms, panting and tired but momentarily satiated, they stayed connected, and Alexander couldn’t imagine having it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m surprised too, this was not what I was going for when I started writing it. But, I liked it. I hope you did too! It is not the smut I was thinking of when I wrote the first part so I think that one will still come one day, I just don’t know when.


End file.
